


Don't Leave

by ShortInsomniac98



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Fear, First Kiss, Guilt, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortInsomniac98/pseuds/ShortInsomniac98
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale share their first kiss in Rome, but it's not like they imagined it would be.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a micro-fic ask game I did on my Tumblr blog @//devilsss-dyke. Requested by: Anonymous.

“Don’t leave,” Crowley whispered.

Aziraphale’s lips were still on his, lingering there a moment after the kiss had ended. He could feel Aziraphale’s body tense, and he squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he felt Aziraphale pull away. The cushion beside him rose as Aziraphale stood.

“I’m sorry,” Aziraphale said. “I shouldn’t have done that. _We_ shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry, dear.”

“Aziraphale,” Crowley said softly, looking up at him, his eyes wide and emanating what could only be described as fear.

Fear, he supposed, that he’d done something wrong, that he’d upset his angel, or what? He wasn’t sure, but he knew it was fear. He felt that in his gut.

“I know what you want, but it can’t happen,” Aziraphale said, shaking his head as he turned and took a step toward the door before turning back. “I…”

_I want it, too_.

But he couldn’t say that. It would only make things worse.

“You don’t have to leave,” said Crowley. “No one will ever know.”

“No, they won’t,” Aziraphale said. “I’m not going to mention it again, and you better not either. What just happened was a mistake. Too much wine. The oysters got to our heads. I don’t know what you want to say, but that’s what I’m going with. If they ask. I have to go before they know I’ve been here.”

“Wait—”

There were tears in Aziraphale’s eyes. Crowley had never seen such a thing. Not when Adam and Eve fell. Not when the world drowned. Not even when his God’s son was killed. There were actual tears in his eyes. Crowley was so taken aback, he was barely aware of the ones flowing at a steady rate from his own.

“I can’t let them find me here, especially after…”

“You don’t think they could _know_.”

“They might.”

Sure they could. Crowley knew that. His lot still had that…connection. They knew. And if they knew, his people could know, too. Oh, Satan, and then what… He couldn’t bear to think about it.

Aziraphale made another move toward the door, and Crowley stood to follow him.

“Please,” he said, his voice barely a breath of a whisper. “Don’t go. Don’t you dare.” His voice was shaking. He was aware of that, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. “Aziraphale. Angel, please.”

“I’m sorry. Really, I am.”

He really left this time. The door slammed behind him, making Crowley flinch before sinking to the floor.


End file.
